1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy loading camera, and more particularly to a 35 mm camera improved to facilitate loading of a film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to facilitate loading of the film magazine into a camera. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-186577 there is disclosed an easy loading camera in which a film magazine receiving chamber body is provided to be exposed outside the camera body when the back lid of the camera is opened and the film magazine is inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber by being axially moved through an opening formed in the bottom face of the chamber body. In this easy loading camera, the chamber body is arranged so that the film magazine can be inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber only in one direction and means is provided for guiding the film leader in order to assure that the film leader is automatically set in the correct position by simply inserting the magazine into the film receiving chamber and closing the back lid.
In the easy loading camera, the film leader is caused to extend along the film feeding path and take a position suitable for feeding of the film by the film leading guiding means. Once the film leader takes the proper position, the film leader can be automatically wound around the film take-up spool by a winding-up a winding-up operation conducted by a known film feeding means which engages with the perforations of the film leader and a known automatic film winding mechansim.
However, the length of the film leader projecting outside the magazine body differs from manufacturer to manufacturer though it is generally such that its leading end does not reach the film take-up chamber when the magazine is received in the film magazine receiving chamber. Some magazine has a long film leader which is long enough to reach the film take-up chamber, and some magazine have a short film leader which comprises only a narrow tongue portion formed in the leading end portion of the film by cutting away a part thereof. In the latter case, the film leader is apt to be inclined with respect to the film feeding direction. When the film leader is inclined, the film feeding means cannot be correctly engaged with the perforations of the film leader. Therefore, it is required to correct the position of the film leader comprising only the narrow tongue portion.